Everything After
by easiertolie
Summary: "Everything was going great. As close to perfect as she thought possible." Follow up to Come Around to Me. Don't need to read it, but I wouldn't hate it if you did.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of this.

This will be a collection of connected one-shots stemming from my first fic Come Around to Me. It probably wouldn't be absolutely necessary to read that one first, but I wouldn't hate it if you did. ;)

...

Everything After

Kate Beckett exhaled loudly as she checked her watch.

Two hours.

She had been standing in the nearly empty bullpen of the twelfth precinct, staring at a blank murder board for two hours. This used to help. The board always worked, whether it was a case or her personal life unravelling. Tonight it was the latter. Unravelling might be a bit of an over exaggeration. She was fine. Or at least she would be as soon as Rick got back from his book tour. Just two more days. She could do it. She could wait.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts by the buzzing of her cellphone. She pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw it was a text message from Castle.

They had been together for a little over six months now and she'd never been happier. She still couldn't believe how far they had come and was angry with herself when she thought about how much time she wasted. If she could go back she would have kissed him the second she woke up after taking that bullet. Or maybe even before that...

_I miss you._

She bit her lip, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

_I miss you too. So much._

She sighed and looked back up at the empty board. What was she supposed to say to him? How was she even going to start this conversation? Everything was going great. As close to perfect as she thought possible. And now, she was going to be throwing one hell of a wrench into their relationship once he got home. Her phone buzzed again.

_Question..._

She shook her head, but replied.

_Yes?_

She waited for his response and almost dropped her phone when it came.

_Why are you staring at an empty murder board, alone at nearly midnight?_

She spun around and found Rick sitting in his chair, legs crossed, a smile splitting his handsome face. Something between a laugh and a sob escaped her as she closed the distance between them. He stood meeting her halfway pulling her into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to choke out before his lips found hers. "I thought you weren't going to be home for until Friday?" She mumbled before kissing him again.

"Like I said, I missed you," he breathed. She could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks. "I went to the loft, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind..." she sighed. And this time it wasn't just because he wasn't next to her. She gripped his neck between her palms, resting her forehead against his. She was trying to gather her courage, find the right words to make what she_ had_ to tell him less...life altering.

"Kate, what's wrong?" He said, worry thick in his voice.

"I, um...I thought I had two more days to figure out how to say this..." She mumbled to herself.

She saw the panic set on his face. His eyes swimming with moisture trying desperately to read her face.

_Come on Kate, like a band-aid. Just say it._

"I'm pregnant," she whispered keeping her eyes locked on his chest. She heard his breathing hitch and tentatively lifted her eyes to his.

He was _beaming_.

A huge smile played across his features. His eyes were shining. He crushed his mouth to hers, completely forgetting where they were. She finally relaxed against him, her own eyes tearing up. They kissed for several minutes, almost desperately, before breaking apart.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked quietly. She bit her lower lip and nodded, a slow smile forming on her face. "When did you find out?"

"Last week..."

"Last week?" He yelped. "Wh-why didn't you say anything?"

She felt a pang of regret hearing insecurity in his voice. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him. She picked up the phone at least half a dozen times.

"Because," she said, running her finger tips across his cheeks. "I wanted to see your face, when I told you." He let out the breath he was holding and nodded his understanding.

"Wow," he breathed, kissing her again.

"Wow," she agreed wrapping her arms around his waist. "I went to the doctor yesterday, just to make sure. I didn't have an ultrasound done, I wanted to wait for you for that. I just had a blood test and you most definitely knocked me up," she said smiling. He laughed squeezing her tighter.

"I love you Kate," he said dropping a kiss against her hair.

"Love you too," she said kissing his neck.

Castle pulled back, placing his hand on Kate's abdomen. She smiled softly at how tender the action was.

"I-" Kate began.

"Shhh..." Kate cocked an eyebrow at the look of serious concentration on his face. He stayed like that for several moments before smiling at her. "It's a boy." She rolled her eyes.

"You cannot tell by touching my stomach..."

"_Yes,_ I can. Alexis is a girl, is she not?" He said seriously. She shook her head and pursed her lips. This was the man she was in love with. A man who believed he could tell the sex of their child by touch. A man who believed in magic, Santa Clause, and double rainbows. How in the hell did that happen?

"So-so you're happy?" she asked shyly.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic. I'm thrilled." He smiled brightly. His baby blues twinkling.

"Thank _God,_" she breathed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Were you really worried I wouldn't be?" He mumbled against her temple. She pulled her head back looking in his eyes.

"No. I just-we haven't _really _talked about it. And I know I'm living with you and you aren't going anywhere...I just have been stewing with this for over a week and I think I just was over thinking everything. Be glad you weren't here when I found out. I may have freaked out a little bit." She scrunched her nose thinking of her initial shock. He chuckled lightly.

"I bet you did," he said. She slapped his shoulder.

He grabbed her hips pulling her closer until his mouth lined up with her ear. "You are going to an amazing mother," he whispered sweetly. She felt her eyes stinging with moisture again. _Damn hormones._

"Take me home," she mumbled into his neck. "I've _missed_ you." Castle had no trouble catching her meaning. He quickly helped her with her coat then laced his fingers through hers.

As they waited for the elevator she breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be fine. They'd get through this, just like they had everything else, together.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Castle said with a naked awe. She squeezed his hand as they stepped on the elevator.

"I can't believe I'm having _your _baby," she teased with a grin. He scowled playfully and then finding her waist he walked her to the wall. She squeaked in surprise as he pressed his whole body against hers. He silenced her teasing with a kiss that made her knees buckle.

_Oh yeah, everything was going to be just _fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of this.

This one is pretty short. Just a quick moment. The next chapter will be much longer and heavy.

Kate awoke to lips making their way down her body. The corner of her mouth twitched when said lips paused over her stomach. She heard a whispered 'I love you' as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said as she ran a hand through Rick's hair. He smiled at her kissing his way back up to her mouth.

"Good morning, Momma."

"Good morning," she murmured, kissing him slowly. She went to deepen the kiss when Rick suddenly pulled away rocking back until he was sitting on his heels. She sat up while giving him a 'why in the hell did you just stop' look. He smirked at her as he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small black box. Her eyes widened. "Rick..." He then popped open the lid revealing a beautiful, but surprisingly modest white gold diamond ring.

"I've had this for awhile..." he started nervously. "I love you. You're without a doubt, next to Alexis, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. You make me a better man-"

Kate couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? When in the hell did he buy that ring? They had come straight home from the precinct and made love for several hours before they passed out from exhaustion. Which means he already had it. _Before_ she told him she was pregnant. Holy shit.

"-will you marry me?" Kate had started crying the second she saw the ring and began nodding her head unable to find her voice. Rick's face lit up, his hair adorably rumpled from sleep, as he clumsily took the ring from the box and slid it on her waiting finger. Once the ring was in place Kate's ability to speak returned.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She laughed as she pulled him down to finish what he had started when he woke her up.

...

They laid, chests heaving an hour later still wrapped around each other. Kate stretched her left hand out admiring the result of Castle's obvious restraint. She wouldn't have guessed he was capable of buying something so simple. Simple, but beautiful.

"It's perfect," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like it," he said grinning, clearly proud of himself.

"I really do," she sighed. She pulled herself up until she was leaning on her elbow and looking down on him. "So we're getting married..."

"Yes, that's generally what these things mean," he teased.

"And we're having a baby..." His face lit up, a smile crinkling his eyes.

"So, you tell me." He nodded. "When do we get to see him?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Him?" she questioned.

"I'm telling you babe, boy." he said running his finger tips over her abdomen. "I've never been wrong." She laughed at this.

"_Babe,_ you _guessed_ once and had a 50/50 shot," she said resulting in a pout from him. She leaned in and kissed his protruding lower lip.

"You'll see," he mumbled.

"Do you _want_ a boy?" she asked softly.

"I want healthy," he responded. She hummed her agreement, still trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened in the last 12 hours. Although she found out she was pregnant last week, it wasn't until she told Rick that it felt real. Rick brought her back to the present with a slight squeeze of her waist. "Overwhelmed?" She brought her eyes back to his from the spot on the headboard she'd been staring at.

"No," she said softly. "Incredibly happy. And _very _thankful you're a writer." He smiled at the first comment and frowned at the second.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to need to come up with a more appropriate proposal story to tell my dad," she said with a teasing grin. Castle's eyebrows shot up, eyes wide. "Didn't think about that, did ya?"

"Nope," he yelped in panic. She kissed a little of the worry away before leveling another blow.

"Make sure it's good so he doesn't kill you when he finds out you knocked me up," she said patting his chest, laughing when he gulped loudly.

"Do you really think..." he said now in full panic mode. She figured he was putting himself in her father's shoes and now imagining his reaction to finding out that Alexis was pregnant.

"Relax. My dad's going to be thrilled."

"Really?" His voice was still a tad high but his breathing had slowed.

"My dad loves you Castle, it'll be fine. Awkward as hell, but fine." She reassured.

"Oh, thank God." Rick breathed. "That was mean," he whimpered. She captured his lips as an apology, making him instantly forget why he was pouting in the first place. He groaned in protest when she broke the kiss.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Monday, you'll come?"

"Of course," he grinned. "What are you going to do about work?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the protocol with this stuff?" He inquired. She breathed a sigh of relief. For a second she thought he was going to ask her to quit or something equally archaic.

"Oh, um I think once I start showing I get benched. Until then I'll have to stick to the easy stuff. Body drops, witness interviews, canvassing...all the stuff I make Esposito and Ryan do," she sighed. He laughed softly.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it." he promised. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I know," she said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of this.

This is a long one, and a bit heavy. Thank you for the reviews, favorite and alerts!

...

Castle had a bad feeling.

He told her, no begged her over and over to put on her vest.

She had finally humored him, mostly just to shut him up. It was only an interview. Their suspect's sister kept an apartment near where the body was found and Beckett just needed to ask a couple questions. It was only supposed to take twenty minutes top. And then they were going to meet her dad for dinner.

_Her dad...she needed to call him. Maybe Lanie could do it when she gets here._

She looked down at her hands, they were still dripping with blood. His blood. She shook her head willing herself not to think about it. If she closed her eyes she could see him slumped against the wall across from the woman's door. So much blood. So she kept her eyes open, staring at a spot on the opposite wall.

She knew why he did it. Why that idiot would throw himself in front of her when he _wasn't_ wearing a vest. Tears ran freely down her face as she spread her palm over her abdomen. She knew why he did it and she loved him even more for it. They were supposed to tell her dad tonight...

"Kate!" She's pulled from her thoughts, her hand still resting on her stomach, by Lanie who is flanked by Ryan and Esposito. Their faces were paled and were frozen on her blood soaked hands and vest. Lanie dropped to her knees gently cradling Kate's chin. "Honey, what the hell happened?" she whispered.

"Rick..." She took a deep steadying breath. "...We were going to interview Marrick's sister," she said looking at the boys. "And when the door opened she pointed a gun at me, Ca-Castle jumped in front of me just as she pulled the trigger," she sobbed.

"Wasn't he wearing his vest too, Beckett?" Ryan asked. Kate looked at him and shook her head.

"He said he had a bad feeling. He _made_ me put mine on. Guilted me into it really and..." She choked back more tears, trying to calm herself down.

She could see what they were thinking. Her story made no sense. Kate Beckett wouldn't listen, to Castle of all people tell her how to do her job, whether she was sleeping with him or not. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped the tears from her cheeks, steeling herself.

"I'm pregnant," she sighed. She watched as understanding fell upon each of their faces.

"Oh, honey..." Lanie whispered pulling her into a hug. "He's going to be all right. Everything's going to be fine."

Kate held onto that tightly, knowing full well screaming and crying and throwing things weren't going to help and could hurt the baby. Their baby. _His_ baby.

She asked Lanie to call her dad. Kate had called Alexis as soon as they had gotten to the hospital. It was the hardest call she ever had to make. Alexis didn't stay on the line long. As soon as Kate had gotten out the name of the hospital the girl hung up.

She quickly stood, realizing she needed to clean herself up before Alexis got there. She excused herself to the restroom and started scrubbing her hands and arms. Then Kate removed her vest to find her shirt was mostly free of blood. Castle's blood. _Oh God._

Alexis was the first to find out she was pregnant. They had talked about only telling immediate family initially and were going to wait to tell the the girl with Martha but Castle spilled the beans almost as soon as he saw her.

_Rick and Kate had finally dragged themselves from bed and into the bathroom, where for once, they actually only showered. As Kate toweled off, her stomach made known its emptiness, protesting loudly. _

_"Someone's hungry. Did you forget to eat while I was gone?" he teased. _

_"No. But I am hungry. Feed me?" she asked, catching his gaze in the mirror._

_"Pancakes?" She nodded with a small smile. _

_Castle finished dressing then left her to start breakfast. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans (might as well wear them while she still can) and a v-neck white t-shirt_, _tying her hair back low on her neck. _

_She had worked almost non-stop while Rick was gone and was relieved to finally have a day off. When she entered the kitchen she found Alexis perched at the counter chatting with her father. A wave of nerves washed over her at the thought of having to tell Alexis she was going to have a sibling._

_"Morning Kate," she smiled as Kate slid onto the stool next to her._

_"Morning Lex," she replied. Before she could ask what the girl had planned for the day Alexis shrieked, grabbing Kate's left hand. _Crap.

_"Oh my God, Dad! You _finally_ asked?" Kate looked at Castle who was concentrating especially hard on nothing._

_"Finally? Rick how long have you had this?" She asked, her tone demanding. _

_Alexis looked back and forth between the two adults nervously._

_"No comment," he said quickly, turning to the teenager. "Hey Alexis, do you remember what you asked me for at Christmas _every_ year until you were twelve?" Kate glared at his blatant avoidance as Alexis pondered his question. The teen's eyes went wide as realization hit._

_"Really?" she asked her father. He grinned and nodded. She jumped up from her seat and pulled Kate into a hug._

_"What are you two talking about?" She asked Castle over Alexis' shoulder. Alexis released her and ran around the island to wrap her arms around her dad._

_"You're pregnant?" She looked at Kate for confirmation. "Right? I used to ask him for a baby brother or sister for Christmas until I figured out just what that entailed." _

_Kate laughed at the look of disgust on Alexis' face._

_"Yes. I am," she said softly. _

_Alexis beamed at her. _

_"Well, congratulations. Have you told Gram yet?" Castle shook his head._

_"No, we'll tell her tonight. _I_ only found out last night. And we're going to wait a little bit to tell anyone else...aside from Jim. So..."_

_"Yeah yeah. I won't say anything. You two and your secrets," she muttered. _

_"Actually, it's bad luck to tell anyone before twelve weeks," Kate said. "So I'm going to attempt to get him to keep his mouth shut," she teased._

_"Hey! I can keep a secret," he pouted. She eyed him skeptically. "I can!" _

And so far he had.

The only two people who knew before today were Martha and Alexis. Jim had been out of town and Kate wanted to tell him in person. She wanted to see his face at the news and maybe make Castle a little uncomfortable in the process.

Now they all knew.

She heard the doors of the waiting room open and found Alexis stumbling toward her.

"Kate!" Kate stood on her shaking legs just as Alexis caught her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Lex," she mumbled into the girl's hair.

"Is...is he?" Alexis choked out.

"He's in surgery. They haven't told me anything," she explained.

"Are..." Alexis looked around dropping her voice. "Are you OK?"

"It's OK, the cat's out of the bag. And I'm fine," she promised. She released the girl and they both sat down.

Lanie returned a few minutes later with coffee and a couple bottles of water.

"Your dad's on his way honey," she told Kate.

"Thanks Lane," she said squeezing her friend's hand.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. The boys looked lost. Kate was sitting between Lanie and Alexis. The latter had her head resting on Kate's shoulder. At some point during their vigil Martha appeared, walking straight to Kate and her granddaughter kissing each of their cheeks.

Every little noise the doors made cause Kate's heart to leap into her throat. What was taking so long?

_"Rick, baby, look at me. Rick," she sobbed. He's eyes were foggy but they eventually found their way to hers. "What were you thinking?" She cried._

_"I love you," he horsed out, his eyes threatening to close._

_"No. Rick, stay with me. Stay with _us_." She pleaded with him. His eyes shot open again. She leaned forward lightly pressing her mouth to his before whispering across his lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you." _

_A ghost of a smile flickered across his face before he lost consciousness. _

Lanie nudged her, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. All for the better, dwelling on the image of Rick bleeding out in front of her was making it hard to breathe.

"Richard Castle's family?" She jumped up, Alexis and Martha right beside her. The doctor looked at all three of them. "You're all three family?"

Martha took offense to this and quickly explained pointing first to herself, then Alexis and lastly Kate.

"Mother. Daughter. Fiancé," she said quickly.

Kate cringed and absently gripped her necklace, which now carried a second ring.

_His_ ring.

She could hear Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan whispering...gossiping like little school girls. Rick and her had planned to tell them the very next night. They were trying to figure out how to let the public, well his public know so she had refrained, with much difficulty, from wearing the ring (on her finger) or telling anyone apart from Alexis and Martha. Castle had already invited everyone out for drinks the following evening so they could share the news.

"Mr. Castle suffered a gunshot wound to the right shoulder. We had to operate to remove the bullet fragments. You should know he did lose a lot of blood. But, barring any complications he should be just fine," he told them with a tired smile.

Relief flooded Kate's body and a laugh even managed to work its way free.

_Thank God._

"Can we see him, please?" She begged.

"Yes, of course. Follow me," he motioned with his hand, turning back toward the double swinging doors. Kate looked back at her friends. Lanie had a mix of irritation and relief on her face. She shook her head at Kate, while Kate tried her best to look apologetic.

"Go on, we'll be here waiting," Lanie called after her.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow, I swear." Kate said right before she disappeared through the doors.

As they made their way down the hall the doctor explained that he wasn't awake yet, but should be soon. She paused at the door as Martha and Alexis walked right in and straight to his side. Her breath hitched when she saw him. He was pale, so pale. She was glad to see there weren't very many tubes sticking out of him. As far as she could tell he only had an IV attached. She watched as his mother and daughter pressed kisses to his cheeks and forehead, whispering their affection and relief in his ear.

She leaned against the door jamb, her hand resting once again on her stomach. She sighed and threw a silent prayer of thanks upwards, hoping whatever it was up there heard it. He was going to be OK. They were going to be OK.

By the time Kate made her way over to the bed both redheads had moved toward the window to make room for her. She smiled softly at them then sat carefully on the edge of Rick's bed, drinking in the sight of his chest rising and falling of its own accord. She reached a hand to his hair brushing it off his forehead. She leaned forward kissing his forehead first, then the corner of his mouth.

"_God, _Rick..." she breathed against his cheek. "You can't do this to me ever again. _We_ need you," she whispered. She leaned back tucking her hand into his, while running her other hand up and down his forearm. "Wake up baby," she mumbled.

She sighed closing her eyes. He was going to be alright. She kept repeating it to herself over and over until she almost believed it. He just needed to open his eyes. As she thought this she felt her hand being squeezed. It was faint, but there.

Her eyes flew open and looking down she saw his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hey," she said laughing, happy tears running down her face. "Welcome back." Alexis and Martha heard the commotion and were instantly by his bedside.

"Dad!"

"Hey, pumpkin," his smiled. His voice was horse, but working. Alexis leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're OK," Alexis mumbled. Kate sat back, still clutching his good arm while both Martha and Alexis spoke with Rick. She couldn't take her eyes off his face. Every few minutes he'd catch her eye holding it for a few seconds before turning back to his daughter and mother.

After about twenty minutes Martha suggested she and Alexis go find something to eat for the three of them. Kate shot Martha a smile, grateful to get a few minutes alone with him. Just before they walked out the door Kate turned back to Martha.

"Martha, could you let everyone know he's awake please?" Martha nodded and left the room.

"Everyone?" Rick asked.

"Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and probably my dad by now," she replied, moving closer to him on the bed. His good arm snaked around her waist pulling her close.

"Are you OK?" he asked seriously.

"Me? God, Rick. I'm fine. You're the one in the hospital bed. I'm sorry," she said as tears started falling again. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Hey, hey. I'm good. You're good," he glanced at her stomach and she nodded smiling. "Everything is going to be fine. Come here..." he motioned her closer. She smiled leaning all the way into his side pressing her lips to his neck. "Get up here," he begged. She smiled and carefully pulled her feet up onto the bed so that she was stretched out along his left side.

"I love you," she mumbled into his neck. He pulled back, wincing slightly, so he could see her face.

"Love you too," he said before dropping his lips to hers, kissing her slowly but thoroughly. They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Kate reluctantly pulled away to find her dad standing in the doorway. She mentally cringed as she was practically laying on top of Castle, carefully avoiding his right shoulder.

"Hey Dad," she said. "Come on in." She untangled herself from Rick who's color had gone from pale to a deep red. Jim made his way into the room pulling Kate into a tight hug.

"Katie," he breathed. "What happened?" Kate squeezed her father's hand then moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. She then told him the gist of what had gone down. Jim was already a big fan of Castle's from the first time he tried to throw himself in front of a bullet that was meant for her. Now that Rick had actually taken one, the man had never been so grateful in his life.

"Sorry, we didn't make it to dinner," Rick quipped easily breaking the tension that had settled in the room.

Kate was trying to think of a way to bring up both the engagement and pregnancy but was at a loss. And though taking a bullet for Kate should have eased Castle's fears of Jim's reaction, he still looked nervous.

"That's alright," Jim laughed. "What was it you guys wanted to tell me?" he asked not so subtly eyeing Kate's left hand. Kate opened her mouth to speak but Rick beat her to it.

"Just remember, I've already been shot once today..." Castle tried to joke, but it came out a little flat. Jim looked at him eyebrows raised, and then turned to Kate. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in as she tried in vain to remember what she originally planned to say to him. Castle, God bless him, helped her out.

"I asked Kate to marry me," he said smiling. Jim clapped his hands together laughing.

"That's great! Congratulations." He wrapped his arms around Kate again and gently squeezed Rick's good shoulder.

"Why would you think I'd want to shoot you?" he asked Castle, an amused expression on his face. Rick glanced at

Kate, telling her with his eyes she had to drop this bomb.

"I'm pregnant, Dad." She whispered, all of a sudden extremely nervous. His grin widened, overtaking his face.

"I'm going to be grandfather?" He said beaming. Kate nodded smiling and Castle had never look more relieved. Jim hugged Kate again. He turned to his future son in-law and Kate could almost see him re-evaluating the days events. "Thank you Rick," the older man said. "And congratulations to both of you."

He stayed for a few minutes before taking his leave. Kate walked him to the door hugging him one more time.

"I'm so happy for you Katie. He's a good one," he said quietly so only she could hear.

"I know. We'll have you over for dinner once Rick's back on his feet. Sound good?" Jim smiled at his daughter.

"Sounds great."

When she turned back toward the bed Rick was grinning at her.

"He didn't kill me!" He beamed.

"Nope. He did not. He actually took it pretty well," she laughed. "You looked like you were about to throw up," she teased.

"Hey, come on! I just took a bullet for you," he said with an exaggerated pout. She knew he was just teasing her right back but the comment brought reality crashing back down.

They were in a hospital.

Castle had been shot. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way back to his left side, climbing back up on the bed.

"Thank you. Even with the vest, if I'd been hit..." she shuddered at the thought of what that could have meant. He squeezed her closer, dropping to her temple.

"Anytime," he winked, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

She didn't find it funny.

"Everything is OK, Kate. Although...I may need you to give me a sponge bath," he said, eyebrows waggling. She tried to bite back a laugh but fell short.

"That can be arranged," she said grinning up at him. He brought his lips back down to her.

These kisses were frantic as they both realized how close of a call today really was. Kate certainly knew. Even though she'd washed it away, she could still feel his blood on her hands. When things started getting a little too hot Kate broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest. He tightened his arm around her waist, running his finger tips up and down her side. Just as both their eyes began to shut Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan came in.

Kate realized how hungry she was when the enticing aroma of Chinese hit her nose. On cue her stomach grumbled, but she made no move away from Rick. She sat up a little bit trying to avoid Lanie's glare.

"What's Lanie so mad at you about?" Rick stage whispered to her.

"Lanie's mad because she only found out today that you two are getting hitched _and _having a baby and she only found out because you got your dumbass shot," Lanie replied to Castle.

"Lanie! We were going to tell you tomorrow, jeez. My dad only just found out," Kate said exasperated. Lanie studied her friend for a moment, deciding whether or not to believe her.

"Fine. You're forgiven," she said to Kate. "Why in the hell didn't you buy my girl a ring, Castle?" Kate rolled her eyes and pulled her necklace from underneath her shirt, taking it off and quickly unclasping the chain. She removed Castle's ring from it, then put it back on. She then held up the ring for Lanie to see before sliding it onto her left hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own any of this.

How AWESOME was Rise? This story is now AU I suppose, Rise having never happened. Sorry it took awhile. I've been a little busy. Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and favorites. I love them all.

...

It was early September and Castle was a mess. He and Kate had just returned from dropping Alexis off at Stanford and he was miserable. Kate was at a loss. For two days straight he sat in his office just starring into space. She wanted to help but wasn't sure she could. Finally at the end of day two she softly knocked on his office door.

"Yeah?" he called. She slowly opened the door flashing him a tentative smile.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Kate asked as she made her way around his desk settling herself in his lap.

"Writing..." he tried. She looked at his computer screen which had a blank document open on it.

"Oh yeah, how's that going?" she said quietly.

"Not so great. It just hurts Kate," he whimpered.

'I know, I'm sorry. Any thing I can do to help?" He sighed and palmed her burgeoning bump.

"We should have timed this better. He should have been here _before_ Alexis left so there was no kidlessness," he pouted.

"Ha, timed? Timing this," she said pointing to her stomach, "would mean that we actually planned this in the first place."

"Oh yeah, right," he smiled sheepishly. She brushed his hair back off his forehead and pressed her lips there.

"Let me help," she mumbled as she pressed her lips to his temple, then his cheek. He finally turned his eyes to hers, then dropped his gaze to her lips before crashing them with his own. "I'm sure I can think of some ways to distract you," she murmured as they broke for air.

"Oh yeah? Like how?" He asked her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"I'm going to let you," she started, pressing an open mouth kiss to his pulse point eliciting an encouraging groan. "Take me to dinner," she finished with a grin.

"Tease," he pouted.

"I wasn't finished. First we are going to take a shower. _Then_ we are going to dinner. And then we'll come back here and I'm going to show you how _great_ kidlessness can be," she said smirking. She pushed up off his lap walking toward their bedroom with a little extra sway in her hips. When she reached the door she looked over her shoulder at him throwing him a sexy grin, pulling her shirt off and dropping it on the floor. She laughed when she heard him scramble, a string of curse words falling out of his mouth as he most likely stubbed his toe on something in his haste.

...

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" Castle asked as they got ready in their bathroom.

"I was thinking that little italian place around the corner. It's nice out, we could walk?" She asked locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"Sure," he smiled at her. She flashed him a grin of her own. There's nothing like a little shower sex to cheer a man up.

It was still fairly warm outside so she dressed in a pair of jeans, a light sweater and slipped on a pair of flats. She surveyed herself in the mirror. There was no hiding her bump any longer. She smiled at this thought and rubbed a hand across her belly.

...

They walked hand in hand the few blocks to the restaurant. Just as the small bistro came into view Kate abruptly stopped.

"Shit," she said closing her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I forgot my phone," she responded slapping her forehead. "Shit." Castle turned her toward him with his eyebrows raised.

"You need it," he assumed. She did. She was technically on call right now and Esposito and Ryan had been texting her about their case all day. Kate nodded sheepishly causing Rick to smile.

"You go get us a table and I'll go get your phone," he stated. "Where is it?" She pondered this for a moment.

"On the dresser in the closet..." He turned to leave. "...Or in the bathroom on the counter?" He grinned at her and started walking quickly toward the loft. "Thank you!" She called after him appreciating the view of his backside. After he turned the corner Kate made her way to the restaurant's entrance. She was waiting for an emerging couple to clear the sidewalk when she heard her name.

"Detective Beckett," the woman clinging to her date said. Kate forced back a grimace recognizing the voice immediately.

"Agent Shaw, hi." Kate said finally meeting the FBI agent's eyes. It was nothing against the woman. Kate actually quite liked her, but she just wasn't in the mood tonight. All she wanted to do was have a quiet dinner with Rick and then retreat back to the loft. Part of the appeal of this tiny restaurant was the anonymity it offered them.

"This is my husband, Jack." Kate smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she felt Jordan's eyes travel down to her stomach and back. _Crap._ Kate instinctively palmed her bump with her left hand, giving Jordan a clear view of her engagement ring.

"Looks like you've been busy," Jordan commented.

"Yes, I guess I have. How are you doing?" Kate said, trying to steer the conversation away from her. She didn't like the smug look on Jordan's face like she already knew who put that ring on her finger. Part of it was hoping that all the 'I told you so's' were done. Kate saw Castle approaching from over Jordan's shoulder looking rather winded, while the FBI agent said something about an anniversary dinner.

"Oh wow, congratulations," Kate smiled as Castle gave her a questioning look.

"So-" Jordan began but was cut off by Castle's arrival. He slipped past the couple hooking his arm around Kate's waist and kissing her cheek and handing her the forgotten phone.

"Jordan!" Castle said excitedly when he finally realized who Kate had been talking to you. "How are you?"

"Mr. Castle," Shaw said by way of greeting. Kate could tell that Rick's appearance just confirmed Jordan's suspicions. "I hear you two finally took down Jerry Tyson. Nice work." They both forced a smile as the unwelcome memories flashed through their heads. They chatted a few minutes longer before saying goodbye. As Kate and Rick turned toward the restaurant Jordan lightly grabbed Castle's elbow. "I told you, I"m rarely wrong about these things," she said smirking. Castle smiled remembering the conversation well. "And..." Jordan added looking at Kate, "...Glad to see things aren't so complicated any more." Kate forced a laugh as Jordan winked at her.

...

Castle made it all the way until they were seated at their table.

"What's not so complicated anymore?" He asked casually as he set his napkin in his lap. Kate paused momentarily not sure if she really wanted to give this to him. They had many discussions about how everyone seemed to figure out they were perfect for each other before they did. But Jordan came before the Gina/Demming debacle and that's something she still didn't want to talk about. She could feel his gaze on her as she slowly unrolled her silverware and placed her own napkin in her lap.

"Us. We're not so complicated anymore. Or maybe more complicated depending on how you look at it," she teased. His eyebrows found their way to his hairline.

"Shaw said something to you about us? When?" He was intrigued. She could tell by the look on his face he wasn't about to let this go.

"After we closed the case. She said something about how you cared about me, even if I may not have been ready to see it. And I told her it was complicated."

"It was complicated," he agreed. She smiled at him relieved. "Remember Fallon?" She nodded and rolled her eyes. How could she forget? Her and Castle had almost died twice during that case. "He thought we were together."

"Really?" She was surprised, trying to think back to all that happened in between the near death experiences.

"Yeah, he told me so after they pulled us from the freezer," his eyes dropped to his hands.

"Ah, Josh..."

"Yup, Josh." Something dark flashed across his face. It was quick, barely a second before it was replaced with a playful grin. "I wonder how many other people knew before us?"

"Oh, I already knew..." It was out of her mouth before she even realized what she had said.

"Did you now?" He asked with his head cocked, a teasing grin played across his face. It was ridiculous that she suddenly felt so naked. She was wearing his ring, carrying his child, but even still, she was nervous. She'd been in love with him for almost three years and he still didn't know when exactly it was that she fell. Rick must have sensed her anxiety because before she could say anything he let her off the hook. He grabbed her hand across table and said, "Me too. I knew too." Her chest tightened. Half standing Kate leaned over the table and crashed her lips with his. It was quick, but thorough.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips before sitting back down.

Castle swallowed hard and squirmed in his chair.

"Are we ready for the check?" he asked looking around for their server.

"Easy there Stud, we haven't even ordered yet." She said, pleased at the affect she still had on him. He put on a pathetic pout that slid off his face when her foot found its way up his calf.

"Tease."

"You love it," she replied.

"Yes. I _really _do."

...

She had stopped teasing him by the time their food arrived and they sat in comfortable silence enjoying their meals. As it turned out Esposito texted Kate three times so Castle's little trip home wasn't a complete waste.

Castle grew quiet as they made their way home. Kate didn't need to look at him to know he was thinking about Alexis. She bumped his hip and squeezed his hand.

"She'll be home in six weeks for the wedding babe," she said softly. He sighed and ran his free hand down his face.

"I just miss her," he said.

"I know. Me too." He sighed again and took their entwined hands and draping them over her shoulder pulling her closer.

When they got home she dragged him to the kitchen and found his favorite ice cream in the freezer. She grabbed two spoons and handed him the pint. He tried to smile at her but it didn't reach his eyes. While he opened the double fudge brownie Kate awkwardly pulled herself up onto the counter. They took turns digging into the carton until it was half gone. After licking her spoon clean Kate dropped it in the sink next to her. Castle followed suit and put the remaining ice cream back in the freezer. He leaned against the stainless steel refrigerator looking like a lost little boy.

"Come here," Kate called. He pushed himself from the fridge, quickly closing the distance between them. She opened her legs and pulled on his shirt until he couldn't get any closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his arms twined around her waist. They stayed that way, just holding each other for several minutes. When he started to pull back she stopped him by placing an open mouthed kiss against his pulse point. His hands travelled up and down her sides as she assaulted his neck and jaw. Finally she found his lips with hers. Her tongue was insistent against his. They kissed deeply until the lack of oxygen became an issue. Breathing heavily she moved her lips to his ear.

"How many times have we started something on this counter but haven't been able to finish it...on this counter?" She asked. She heard his breath catch before a groan slipped from his throat. He pulled back until his forehead rested against hers, a brilliant smile splitting his face.

"Is this one of the perks you were speaking of earlier?" He inquired. She bit her lip and nodded. He grabbed her hips pulling until they met his. She moaned as his mouth found hers again. They got lost in each other. And for a little while she helped him forget about the now empty room at the top of the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any of this.

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Each and everyone make my day. This one was a pain. But I felt like I couldn't skip over their wedding...

...

It was an unseasonably warm October Saturday. The sun was shining and the sky was a cloudless blue. Kate Beckett couldn't have asked for a more perfect day for her wedding. She was marrying Richard Castle today. Holy crap. She took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She chose a strapless flowing ivory gown, perfect for their small beach ceremony at Castle's Hampton's house. The dress fit comfortably over her growing stomach but at seven months there was no hiding that she was pregnant. Not that she wanted to hide it. But as she put on her dress an hour ago she realized that someday her kid was going to see the photographs from today and know that he was conceived out of wedlock. She knew it didn't matter but imagining the conversation made her cringe. She took a deep breath and decided she'd make Castle explain it. This whole pregnancy was his fault to begin with and he's better with words. She smiled as she thought about Castle fielding awkward questions from a curious six year old. A soft knock at the door pulled her from her daydream.

"Go away Castle," she admonished. He'd been trying to break the rules and see her all morning. She heard a quiet chuckle through the door before her dad appeared, his hands in the air.

"It's just me Katie."

"Hi Dad," she smiled at him.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Dad."

"What were you thinking so hard about?" He asked. She absentmindedly touched her belly. She sighed heavily.

"The kid," she couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face. Only two months left until he...or she would be here. Castle had wanted to find out the sex but Kate wanted to hold off. Rick was _so _sure it was going to be a boy, to the point of annoyance, that she thought he could stand to wait a little longer to find out if he was right or not. "I honestly never thought I'd be pregnant on my wedding day," she almost whispered. Jim Beckett surveyed his daughter for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Your mom and I promised each other we'd _never_ tell you this, but..." Kate immediately perked up at the tease of some new little piece of her mom. "I think under the circumstances she wouldn't mind." He looked nervous.

"What?" Kate pleaded. "What is it?"

"About two weeks before our wedding we found out your mom was pregnant with you," he smiled shyly at her. Kate's eyes were wide in shock before a laugh escaped.

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded. "Wow, that actually does makes me feel better."

"Good. It worked out for us because everyone just assumed you were a honeymoon baby."

"Ew." She said, not really wanting to think about her parents like that. Jim smiled knowingly and dropped it.

"Your mom would be _so_ proud of you Katie." Kate's throat tightened along with her chest. Her eyes began to sting.

"Dad, you can't make me cry. My makeup has already been done," she admonished.

"I'm sorry, but she would be. And she'd _love_ Rick," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," he promised.

"I love you," she said hugging him hard.

"Love you too." He said kissing her cheek. "It's show time."

...

They swayed to the soft music as their friends and family watched.

"I'm glad we didn't wait," Kate murmured against his neck.

"Me too," he whispered. "Although, how cute would he have looked in a little baby tux?" He asked dropping a hand down to caress her bump receiving a kick from the baby. "See he agrees!"

"Maybe _she_ is sick of you calling her _he._" She said leaning back to see her husband's face. He contemplated this for a moment.

"Nope. That's not it," he said with a teasing grin. "He wishes he was on the outside for the party." Kate laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "Thank you," he said softy against her hair.

"For what?"

"Marrying me," he said simply. She reached up onto her tiptoes pressing her lips to his.

"Anytime," she mumbled against his lips.

...

They made their way back into the house around 11 while the party continued outside. Kate was exhausted and her feet hurt. As they reached the back door off the deck Rick swept Kate up into his arms.

"Castle," she groaned. "Put me down."

"It's tradition babe, let me have this." He begged.

"Fine," she huffed tightening her arms around his neck. "Caveman," she mumbled. She saw his mouth twitch in amusement. He carried her all the way into their bedroom, dropping her carefully on the bed. She shook her head at him, her mouth twisted in a small smile. He dropped a kiss to her lips and then one on her swollen abdomen.

"Although you look absolutely gorgeous and perfect in this dress I'd really like to take it off you now please." He murmured as he hovered over her.

"Is that right Mr. Castle?"

"Mmmhmm, _Mrs. Castle,_" he breathed. Her stomach flipped pleasantly at the new moniker. She'd always be Detective Beckett, but outside of work she was very happy to be a Castle. She raised up onto her elbows searching for his lips. She found them quickly and pulled him into a heated kiss as Rick's hands searched for the zipper. She lifted her hips to aide in the removal of her gown. He carefully laid it over a chair in the corner of the room before stripping down to his boxers. Kate laughed out loud when she saw his backside. Printed across the ass of his underwear was "Mr. Kate Beckett." He grinned widely at her and wiggled his hips for her. "You like?"

"Yes, I do. _Where_ did you get those?" She asked wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Ryan and Esposito. Although I think it was Lanie's idea." He said as he crawled up the bed toward her. He stretched out along her side laying his head next to hers on her pillow. "Hi." he whispered. Kate turned her head towards him so that their noses were touching.

"Hi," she said smiling at him. He looked back at her in awe. It was almost as if he couldn't believe he was there with her. She almost couldn't believe it either. She was _married _to Richard Castle. He was _her_ husband. She couldn't get over how incredibly right it all felt. Almost as if he could read her thoughts he brought a palm to her belly.

"I love you," he said as sincerity spilled from his beautiful blue eyes. She felt a tightness in her chest as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"I love you too," before she started crying she added, "So are we going to consummate this thing or what?" His answering laugh had the effect she'd desired. With a growl he captured her mouth in a searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own any of this.

After this chapter I'll be skipping ahead in time quite a bit. If you haven't noticed there's a trend with this fic. I'm bringing back characters who have previously interacted with Castle and Beckett. This will continue. If you have any that you'd like to see return let me know. I have scenarios for a few already outlined in my head. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love them all!

Also, how great was Ryan in tonight's episode?

...

About a half dozen people fidgeted nervously in the waiting room. They had all been waiting rather impatiently for several hours. Alexis Castle sat quietly beside her grandmother as her leg bounced uncontrollably. Finally Martha gently placed a hand on the girl's knee to stop the distraction.

"Sorry," Alexis mumbled. "What's taking so long? Do you think something went wrong?" The worry was thick in her voice.

"These things take time dear, I'm sure we'll hear something soon." And all though the older woman's voice was steady her hands were not.

Jim Beckett sat with his head back against the wall with his eyes shut tight. His lips were moving wordlessly in silent prayer. He would open his eyes every few minutes and give the room a quick sweep before settling on the double doors to his right. Then he would sigh heavily and lean back against the wall, his eyes slipping shut again.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito sat across from the rest of the group flanked by their significant others. Lanie's head had settled onto Javier's shoulder hours ago, while Jenny's fingers were tangled tightly with her husband's.

The elevator dinged to their right. Nobody paid any attention to the tall and handsome doctor who emerged from the lift. They didn't notice how his confident stride faltered as he took in the room's occupants. Or how he quickly surveyed the room searching for something or more accurately, someone. They completely missed the color draining from his face when he didn't find her.

"Ryan. Esposito," he choked out. The detectives looked up both of their eyebrows high on their foreheads.

"Josh," Esposito stated simply. "What are you doing here?" The hispanic detective hadn't meant for it to come out so short and cold.

"I work here. Where's Kate? Did something happen? Was she shot-" Before anyone could say anything the doors they had all been watching finally flew open.

"I was right! It's a boy!" Richard Castle said beaming. His mother and daughter quickly jumped up to hug him. Everyone else had all but forgotten about Josh as he stood awkwardly off to the side. Esposito clapped a hand on Castle's shoulder.

"Congrats bro," he said smiling. "How many times?" He added seriously. Castle paused for a moment looking between his two friends.

"She threatened to shoot me six times," he said still smiling. Esposito grinned holding his hand out to Kevin.

"Pay up bro," he said. Ryan grumbled as he slapped a twenty dollar bill into his partner's hand.

As Josh tried to turn and leave the most uncomfortable moment of his life Castle finally noticed him.

"Josh?" Castle asked confused. The room stilled as the two men looked at each other.

"Hey Castle," Josh said clearing hit throat. "I was just walking by and noticed everyone sitting here. Congratulations." he said sincerely reaching his hand out to the author.

"Thanks," Rick replied tentatively before shaking the doctor's hand.

"And tell Kate I said congrats as well," Josh said through a mostly honest smile as he waited for Castle to confirm that it was indeed his ex-girlfriend who had just given birth.

"I will," Castle said smiling brightly. Nothing could dampen his elation. He had a son. A perfect, healthy little boy that he already missed. Josh nodded and continued through the doors Castle had emerged from.

"Well that was awkward," Lanie quipped easily. Castle laughed and nodded in agreement. "How's my girl doing?"

"Great, they're moving them into a room right now so I better get back in there. I'll come get you when we're ready for you to meet him." He said before hugging his mother and daughter again.

As he walked away Alexis called after him.

"Wait!" Castle paused and looked over his shoulder. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Uh, we're still negotiating." He said as they all laughed behind him.

...

He paused in the doorway taking in the sight before him. Kate was sitting up in the bed staring in awe at their son cradled in her arms. He watched as she lightly ran her fingers over the tiny baby's cheeks. Castle felt his chest tighten at the pure joy radiating from his wife.

"He's perfect Castle," she said startling him. She hadn't given any indication that she knew he was watching. He made a noise of agreement as he crossed the room to her side.

"He really is," he said smiling. "And I was totally right," he teased.

"Yeah, you were" she said sighing. She would _never_ tell him this but she also had a feeling he was a boy. Castle slipped his shoes off causing Kate to raise an eyebrow.

"Scoot over," he asked.

"Rick, this bed is not wide enough for both of us and I'm the one who just squeezed out the kid. Who we really need to name."

"Please?" Castle said whining. Kate sighed and shuffled forward.

"C'mon." He smiled and climbed in behind her carefully. Once he was settled, she leaned back into him, his chin resting on her shoulder. Kate's free hand found it's way up to his neck pulling him closer to her. He turned his head slightly kissing her jaw.

"You were amazing today," he whispered against her cheek as their son gripped his finger.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now stop procrastinating. He needs a name," she admonished. Castle chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes he does. You still want James as the middle for your dad?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok. Zalman?" Kate laughed.

"No."

"Wasn't your grandfather, the magician, wasn't his name William?"

"Yes, he went by Bill though. I'm not naming my son Bill." It was Castle's turn to laugh. They'd been arguing over names, both boys and girls, since they found out Kate was pregnant. Naturally they couldn't agree on anything. Finally during her sixth month Kate banned all name talk until he was born. Castle had been saving this one ever since.

"I was thinking Liam. Which is a derivative of William," he said.

"Liam James Castle," Kate said testing it out. A smile spread across her face. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Castle said excitedly.

"How long have you been holding onto that one?"

"Since about two seconds after you banned any talk of baby names."

"Is it because I said you reminded me of him? My grandfather?" She asked her curiosity peeked.

"Uh, no. Not exactly. It was more about the case in general. I had an epiphany of sorts."

"That's when you broke up with Gina," Kate stated evenly. His brow furrowed as he nodded. She must of been able to sense his confusion. "I overheard your phone call," she added sheepishly.

"Ah. Yes. I broke up with her because I realized, during that case, that I was never going to want anyone but you. And that wasn't fair to Gina." He said shyly. Kate wasn't sure how to respond to this huge admission of his without admitting a few things of her own. And now wasn't the time dwell on all the what-ifs of their relationship. So instead she turned her head and captured his mouth in a hot kiss. She poured everything she was feeling into the kiss. Before today she didn't think she could be more in love with this man. Her husband. She felt the tears begin their descent down her cheeks. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"God, I love you." She said a bit breathless. His lips twitched.

"I love you too." Liam made a gurgling noise bringing their attention back to him. "And I love you Liam," he whispered reverently. They sat wrapped around each other for several minutes just staring at their son.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." Castle started, "Dr. Motorcycle Boy sends his congratulations." Castle's expression was smug. He wasn't going to pretend Josh knowing about he and Kate was a bad thing.

"Josh?" Kate said surprised. "You saw Josh?"

"Yeah, he was in the waiting room when I went out there. You should've seen the look on his face," Castle chuckled. Kate pushed one of her elbows firmly into his ribs, not letting up until a grunt slipped out.

"Be nice," she scolded. "Was he upset?" She asked.

"No, he was actually very polite and borderline sincere. Why?"

"Your name came up at least twenty times while I was breaking up with him. He was pretty sure there was something going on between us," she explained.

"Yeah you came up a few times with Gina too," he said sheepishly. "Anyways, none of that matters. We're here now." He wrapped his arms around his wife and son holding them tightly. "Are you up for some visitors? I think Alexis is a little anxious to meet her brother."

"Oh, yeah of course." Kate said nodding. "I think got a little caught up in him," she murmured, her eyes never leaving Liam's face.

"Understandable," Castle agreed. He dug his phone from his pocket and sent a text to his daughter. "Do you want me to move?" Kate shook her head and turned pressing her mouth to his pulse point.

"Thanks for knocking me up," she teased. A laugh from Castle sent vibrations from his chest through to her back.

"Anytime, Kate. Anytime."

...

A/N: Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any of this.

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! Love them all!

...

"Momma, where's daddy?"

"He'll be coming through there any minute baby," Kate said pointing toward Castle's terminal. Liam rocked back on his heels, leaning back into her shins. He titled his head back, looking up at her with his father's blue eyes. She smiled and brushed his dark curls off his forehead. "Are you excited to see him?" she asked.

"Yes!" he screeched enthusiastically.

"Me too," she murmured as her eyes travelled the width of the terminal entrance. According to the monitors, Rick's plane should have landed about ten minutes ago. She had to keep her eyes peeled because he had no clue they were going to be there waiting. It had been a long two weeks since she'd seen him last. He was obligated, under his contract at Black Pawn, to do a European book tour for his latest Nikki Heat novel. It was the longest he'd been gone since Liam had been born. And _God_ had she missed him.

Liam spotted Castle through the crowd first and took off running before she could stop him.

"Liam!" she called sternly, but the boy only had eyes for his father. When Castle finally found the source of the shrieking his face split in two with a happy grin. He dropped his carry on and crouched just in time to catch Liam in his arms.

Kate pushed her way through the mass of people. Her heart clenched pleasantly at the sight of her baby wrapped in Rick's arms. Castle was placing smacking kisses all over Liam's giggling face. He brought the kid and his carryon with him as he stood up. His eyes locked on Kate's immediately.

"Surprise!" She said as he pulled her into his side. Rick shifted Liam on his hip and then leaned down to kiss his wife. He meant to keep it quick but when he tried to move away she tightened her hold on his neck and slipped her tongue briefly into his mouth.

"Hi," he whispered as she pulled back. "Miss me?" The corner of her mouth twisted as she gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulder.

"I guess," she said as she turned toward the luggage claim.

"Liar," he called out after her. "Your mom is _such_ a liar," he mumbled to Liam. Kate threw him a sultry look over her shoulder and slowed until his fingers laced with hers. She then pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"_I _missed you Daddy," Liam said patting his father's cheek reassuringly. Castle chuckled and then blew a raspberry into the two year old's neck causing Liam to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks buddy, I missed you too. _Both_ of you."

...

Liam fell asleep on the ride home from the airport. Kate pulled him from his car seat while Castle grabbed his luggage from the trunk of their SUV. On the elevator ride up Rick rubbed a hand up and down Liam's back unable to tear his eyes from the boy. Kate was having a hard time taking her eyes off her husband as she rocked her hips side to side trying to keep her sleepy boy asleep. They were quiet the entire ride up. Castle looked like he could use a nap too.

While Rick deposited his luggage in their bedroom Kate put Liam down in his room. She found her husband standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her with a sly grin on his face.

When she reached the bottom step she wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him tightly to her.

Kate pressed an open mouthed kiss to his pulse point and then working her way along his jaw to his mouth. Her tongue was insistent as it danced with his. She broke for air and rested her forehead against his.

"Tired?"she asked innocently.

"Not anymore..." he rasped as he lifted her off the stairs. Kate laughed at she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Good," she said against his ear, pulling his ear lobe between her teeth. "Hurry, the kid will be up in 45 minutes." Rick groaned, but quickened his step. They both had shed their shirts before they reached the office.

...

Rick was fast asleep almost immediately following their welcome home celebration. She was watching him when she heard Liam making his way down the stairs. She quietly slipped from their bed and slipped Castle's robe on.

"Momma?" She heard Liam call from the kitchen. He sounded panicked.

"Hey baby," she said quietly. He turned, reaching up his arms. She bent down and swung him up onto her hip. "Did you have a good nap?" He nodded and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Where's daddy?" he whimpered.

"He's taking a nap too. You can wake him up in a little bit. Are you hungry?" He nodded again as she strapped him into his booster seat at the island.

After he had finished his late lunch Kate gave him permission to wake up his dad. With a mischievous grin that rivaled Rick's, he took off running toward their bedroom. She paused her cleaning just in time to hear a loud groan from Rick and smiled to herself. Seconds later Liam came sprinting out of the office laughing.

"He's up! He's up!" Liam squealed as he took refuge behind Kate's legs. Castle stumbled out next, in only his boxers, rubbing his chest.

"What have you been feeding him? He has to weigh twice as much as before I left," Rick whined, eliciting another giggle from the two year old. Castle puts a finger over his lips to quiet Kate and then sneaked around the island grabbing Liam's sides tickling the boy.

"Daddy!" he shrieked. Castle then threw the boy over his shoulder much to Liam's delight.

"So, what are we doing today family?"

"Park!" Liam demanded.

...

"I wanna stay with daddy," Liam whined.

They had been playing on swings and slides for the last hour or so and Kate needed to take a restroom break. They had also brought with them a blanket and some snacks. Kate suggested Rick find a spot to take a break. They had been working on the whole potty training business and Kate wanted to see if she could get Liam to go as well. Well that was _one_ reason.

"You can't stay with daddy. You gotta come with me," Kate explained.

"Why?" he whimpered. Castle was looking curiously at Kate.

"Yeah why?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at her husband because he knew exactly why.

"Because you," she said swooping Liam up and onto her hip, "Are a chick magnet." She rolled her eyes at the cocky grin on Castle's face.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Castle. It was just irritating. Every time she left the kid with him in public she'd come back to some twenty something flirting with her husband. To his credit, he always looked more annoyed than flattered. Even his ring didn't stop them.

As her and Liam walked back from the bathrooms she realized he was talking to someone. A blonde someone. She silently hoped it was just a fan. Although most of his fans were more interested in the man than the books. Which didn't bother her at all. Nope. Not at all.

She heard the voice before she got a clear view of the face. In her surprise she let go of Liam's hand. He began flat out running toward Rick.

"Dad!" he bellowed at the last minute causing Rick to turn and expertly catch the kid in his arms. At this the woman turned completely toward Kate. She groaned inwardly.

Natalie _Freakin' _Rhodes. _Seriously?_

Castle's eyes were comically wide. He seemed to also be remembering the way Natalie threw herself at him.

"Crap," Kate muttered under her breath. She then forced a smile to her face. "Natalie, how are you doing?"

"Detective Beckett..." She said with an amused tone. She then looked back at Castle. "...Wow. I hadn't even heard that you had gotten married," she said with eye brows raised at Castle. "And who's this little guy?" She said, raising her voice an octave. Liam recoiled into Rick's neck which made Kate's lips twitch. _That's my boy, _she thought.

"Liam, this is Natalie. She plays Nikki Heat in the movies," Castle explained to his son. The toddler nodded slowly and then reached out for Kate.

"Momma..." he called out. Kate had never been so happy for her son's sudden shyness. She pulled him against her chest as he buried his face in her neck.

"Sorry he's a little shy," Kate said. "So what brings you to town?"

"Oh I'm shooting a movie just over that way," she said pointing behind her. "I was on a break when I saw Rick here..." Natalie said before she was interrupted by her cell phone. "...Well break's over, they need me back." _Oh damn it._ "It was nice to see you guys."

"You too Natalie," Castle said smiling.

"I guess you were right about him not being gay," Natalie stage whispered to Kate. She just nodded, biting back a smile. _Ok, with the look on Rick's face, that was kind of worth it. _When Natalie was out of earshot Castle turned back to his wife.

"Gay?" He choked out. "Why would she think I'm gay?" He said indignant. Kate couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

"Why else wouldn't you have slept with her?" She asked.

"Well that's an easy one..." He said smirking. She raised her eyebrows in question. "She wasn't you," he said stealing a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own any of , this season is so good. There's nothing better than a jealous Beckett. :) Anywho, here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. And thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. You're the best!

...

"Oh my _God_ Rick. It's not that big of a deal," Kate said exasperated. Her assurances did not seem to be helping. Her husband still looked pissed off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked through his teeth. "Why did I have to hear about it from Esposito last night?

_Damnit Espo._ She was going to kick his ass.

"Castle, you worked with me for almost five years, you know how interrogations can go. Yesterday was just a bad one," she all but yelled back. "I'm _fine_," she added softly. He paced back and forth in their bedroom, while she waited for him to calm down so she could get ready for work.

"What happened?" he asked, the edge still present in his voice.

"I thought Esposito told you..." she started teasing but the look on his face stopped her. He wasn't even close to joking about any of this. She prepared her self as she went to take off her t-shirt. The air whooshing from Castle's lungs was deafening. It must have looked worse than she thought.

"Kate..." he breathed as he rushed to her side. She steeled herself and looked down. Sure enough, there was a large hand print shaped bruise on her hip. Damnit. "I'm going to kill him," Rick said, his hands shaking. She sighed, letting her shirt fall to the floor, leaving her standing there in only a bra and Castle's sweats.

"Rick..." She reached out pulling on the waistband of his sweatpants until he was close enough. "I'm fine," she said resulting in a scoff from her husband. "I am," she continued while toying with the drawstring on his sweats. "He grabbed me and..." she paused taking a breath. "...Groped my ass," Rick tensed. "Then I broke his arm and now he's in a cell for assaulting a police officer."

Castle didn't move or even breath as far as she could tell.

"I'm fine, baby." She whispered snaking her arms around his waist. The pet named had the desired affect as he relaxed against her. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Damn straight," he mumbled into her hair. Raising up onto her tip toes she kissed him soundly.

"I gotta get ready for work," she said as Liam stuck his head through their bedroom door. "Morning baby boy,"she said kissing his cheek.

"Hi Momma."

"Come on kid, let's go make some breakfast." Castle said as he pulled Liam up onto his shoulders. "To the kitchen!" he exclaimed dramatically.

...

Kate found her boys in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a massive breakfast.

"Mmm, smells good." She said sliding onto a stool next to her son. Castle smiled at her, most of his anger gone, as he slid a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of her. "Thanks," she said holding his eyes a second longer than usual.

She unbuckled Liam's chair and pulled him out for a hug before she left for work. His foot pressed into the bruise on her side and she couldn't help but wince. The shadow that flashed across Rick's face told her he saw it. She squeezed Liam kissing both his cheeks.

"Bye baby, have a good day with Daddy. I love you and I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Momma," replied Liam planting a sloppy kiss on his mother's mouth. She set him down on the floor and watched as he ran straight for his toys. When she turned around Rick was only inches away. She jumped slightly at his sudden proximity. He silently wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly.

"Be safe today. I love you," he said after kissing her temple. She squeezed him back then kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I will be. And I love you too."

...

Castle had just put Liam down for a nap when he heard the front door open.

"Kate?" he called out as he descended the stairs.

"Nope, it's your long lost daughter," replied a smiling Alexis.

"Lex!" He yelped, skipping the last two steps. He pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home until Friday?"

"Surprise! Where's my brother?" she asked. He faked a pout.

"Oh I see how it is..." he grumbled.

"You're just jealous because you're no longer the most charming Castle man," she teased. Castle sighed dramatically.

"True," he said smiling. "But the little man just went down for a nap so you're stuck with me."

"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose you'll do." Rick elbowed her lightly before hugging her again.

"Ugh, I miss you baby bird," he whispered into her hair. "Lunch?"

She nodded and went to put her suitcase in her room.

Castle was pulling sandwich fixings out of the fridge when his cell phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Castle," he said smoothly unable to wipe the grin off his face. Alexis was home. Only for Christmas break, but still_ home_.

"Yo, Castle. It's Esposito..."

"What's up Espo?" He said lightly.

"It's Beckett..." Esposito choked out, his tone finally registering with felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was slamming against his ribcage like it was trying to break free.

"What happened?" he demanded, experiencing a slight bought of déjà vu from he and Kate's argument that morning.

"I'm not sure. She was out canvassing and passed out. Ryan caught her before she hit the pavement. We're at New York Presbyterian, in the ER," Esposito explained.

"I'm on my way," he said. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved, at least she hadn't been shot. Still, it was unlike Kate to faint. He had his keys in hand and was half way to the door when he remembered Liam and Alexis.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Alexis!" He called out. She appeared a few seconds at the top of the stairs. She must have read the panic on his face.

"What happened?"

"Kate's at the hospital," he started. "She fainted," he added quickly.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Can you get Liam up and meet me New York Presbyterian?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," she said nodding her head.

"Thank you pumpkin," he said as he raced out the door.

...

Castle burst through the doors of the ER looking around frantically for any sign of the boys.

"Castle," Ryan called from some chairs along the wall.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She with the doctor right now..." Esposito started, but Castle was already at the nurses station. A nurse nodded as he gave Kate's name.

"Yes Mr. Castle, right this way. She's been asking for you," she said with a smile. His eyes slid shut. His chest felt tight and a lump had formed in his throat. She was awake. _Thank God. _When he saw her sitting up in the bed talking with the doctor, he let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Rick," she said interrupting the doctor.

"Hey," he choked out, rushing to her free side. "What happened?" he asked looking only at her.

"I was out canvassing with Ryan and I passed out," she explained.

"Mr. Castle, I'm Dr. Wasson," said the middle aged man. Rick smiled and shook his hand.

"Why did she faint?" He asked. Dr. Wasson looked at Kate and then back to Castle.

"I'll let her tell you," he said smiling. He then turned and left the room. Castle looked back at his wife waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on Kate?" His voice shook slightly from left over adrenaline. The corner of her mouth twitched.

"I'm pregnant, she said softly. "That's why I fainted." She looked up at Rick through her eyelashes. It took him a minute to wrap his head around her words. When he finally realized what she had said his face broke in two with a brilliant smile.

"Really?" He laughed.

"Really," she said smiling along with him. He laughed again before kissing her hard on the mouth.

"I love you," Castle said, his words thick with emotion.

"I love you too."

"_God, _you scared the shit out of me." He sighed sitting on the bed next to her hip.

"Sorry babe," she murmured tracing his eyebrow with her thumb. She smiled when he, very seriously, placed a palm on her stomach. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few seconds before declaring the baby was going to be a girl. She just shook her head at his little guessing game. He kissed her mouth again and then whispered across her lips.

"Man, you and I are really good at making babies when we aren't trying," Rick teased. Kate pushed lightly at his shoulder laughing.

"Speaking of which, _where_ is our son?" She asked. He was brought crashing back to reality.

"Oh, yes. Alexis decided to surprise us and got home this afternoon!"

"Really?" Kate asked sitting up a little straighter, a smile on her lips.

"Yup, he was sleeping when I got the call so I asked her to wake him and bring him down," he explained. Kate nodded and then dropped a hand to her abdomen. "Thank _God _Ryan caught you," he whispered. "I'm buying that man a drink, or maybe a bar." Kate looked up at him with a watery smile. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in again for another kiss. This one he deepened, cradling her face in his hands and pouring all his relief into his effort. They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Castle twisted and found his daughter with his son on her hip shaking her head at them.

"Ew Liam, Mom and Dad are making out," she teased. Alexis let Liam slip down to the floor. He climbed up onto the bed and threw himself into his mom's arms. "Momma," he whimpered.

"I'm OK baby," she promised. "Alexis, get over here." The red head smiled and leaned down to hug her stepmom.

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked as she ran her eyes over Kate. "Why did you faint?"

"I'm sure. Actually..." she looked at Rick and he nodded his approval. "It turns out that I fainted because...I'm pregnant."

Alexis beamed.

"Really?"

Kate and Rick both nodded smiling. She quickly hugged both of them and laid a smacking kiss on Liam's cheek. The boy was sitting on his mom's lap looking confused.

"You're going to be a big brother little man," Rick explained ruffling his hair. Liam eyes grew wide before he looked at his mom and then down at her stomach. He carefully scooted back so that he was no longer leaning on her.

"There's a baby there?" He asked gently poking Kate's belly button. All three adults laughed softly at his awe.

"Yup," Kate confirmed.

"Whoa," Liam whispered.

They all watched the toddler amused as he ran a hand across Kate's stomach. Rick caught Kate's eyes and they shared a face splitting grin. They had talked about having another kid but hadn't actually started trying. She hadn't had any symptoms either. With Liam she was vomiting every morning for a week straight before she finally gave in and took the test. When the doctor had told her she was pregnant today she almost didn't believe him.

"How'd it get in there?" Liam wondered aloud

...

After Alexis stopped laughing at the shocked expressions on Rick and Kate's faces, her dad explained it was complicated and promised to tell him someday. Taking pity on her parents, Alexis suggested she get Liam a snack while her dad worked on getting Kate discharged. Kate squeezed her stepdaughter's hand before Liam leaped from the bed and into his sister's arms. Castle was about to go ask about breaking Kate out when Dr. Wasson returned pulling a machine behind him.

"You guys want a picture before you go?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own any of this.

This is the second to last chapter of this one. The last one should be up pretty soon. Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. You're the best!

...

Kate Beckett was stuck. This stupid case. They had been at a stand still all morning. She had glanced over at Castle's old chair more than once, wishing he was there with her. Maybe he would have thought of something useful by now. She picked up a file off her desk, flipping through it absently. She felt a strong kick and dropped her hand to her expanding middle.

"Hey baby girl, you hungry?" she murmured softly, receiving another kick. "Me too."

Just as she was thinking it was a good time to take a break she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Detective Beckett..." came a smooth, deep voice. She turned on her heel coming face to face with someone she hadn't seen in _years._

"Tom, hi." she said obviously surprised. "I thought you moved to Chicago?" She asked. The file she was holding had conveniently fallen in front of her stomach. Tom Demming was just about the last person she had expected to see.

"Uh, yeah I did. But I missed it here," he said by way of explanation.

"Are you back up in robbery then?" she asked.

"Yup. How are you doing? You look _good_," he said smiling.

Oh no.

She laughed nervously, setting the file down behind her. His eyes, predictably, traveled the length of her body. They stopped rather abruptly at her sizable bump and then quickly looked at her left hand.

"Thanks, I think you're being a bit generous though," she joked patting her stomach for emphasis.

"Wow," he said still shocked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So damn, I guess you've been busy. Is this your first one?"

"Uh no, second. I have a three year old," she said proudly. Demming just continued to nod his head, a little too enthusiastically to be natural.

"Wow, so who's the luck-" Demming started only to be cut off.

"Momma!" Kate turned toward the small voice."Speaking of..." She said smiling as Liam leapt into her arms.

"Hi baby, what are you doing here?" She asked spotting her husband over Demming's shoulder. He was looking at the back of Tom's head like he could already tell who it was. He looked annoyed.

"Daddy and I wanna take you to lunch," he said quietly just now noticing Tom.

"Liam this is Detective Demming, can you say hi?"

"Hi..." Liam whispered as he burrowed further into Kate's arms.

"Hey-"

"Dude, you can't be jumping on your momma like that." Castle admonished, slipping past Demming without so much as a glance.

"Sorry," Liam said hanging his head.

"It's OK baby, we just don't want your sister to get hurt," Kate explained softly to the boy. He nodded. They had explained why she couldn't lift him anymore but he sometimes got excited and forgot. It broke Kate's heart every time he reached up to her.

Rick leaned in brushing his lips with his wife's.

"Hi," he whispered. She smiled at him, then narrowed her eyes as if to say_ be nice_.

"Hi. Babe," she said bumping his hip. "You remember Demming, right?" Castle plastered a smile on his face and turned toward the man.

"Of course, how are you doing?" He asked reaching out to shake the man's had.

"I'm good, just moved back." Tom explained. "Well, anyways...I just wanted to say hi. I'll see you around." Demming smiled and then awkwardly made his exit.

"Yeah, see ya." Kate called after him before turning back to Rick. Her husband looked somewhere between amused and smug. She just shook her head at him.

"Are you going to feed me or what? Baby's hungry."

"Is she now?" Castle said rubbing a palm across his wife's abdomen. Kate decided that she didn't want to wait to find out the sex this time around. So at her 21 week appointment the doctor confirmed Castle's suspicions that it was indeed a girl. The look on Rick's face was priceless, like he almost couldn't believe he was right. Again. And Kate was thrilled. She couldn't wait to spoil a little girl.

"Yes, so let's go," she said as she tried setting Liam down. She smiled when he tightened his grip on her.

"Who was that guy?" Liam asked as they waited for the ancient elevator to arrive. Castle glanced at Kate with a smirk.

"He's an old friend of mine baby," she explained eliciting a scoff from Rick.

"Friend? He's your mom's _ex-boyfriend_." Liam's face skewed in disgust.

"Ewww."

"Yeah, tell me about it," muttered Rick. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh get over it," Kate sighed. But from the look on her husband's face he wasn't going to drop it.

"Can you believe your mom chose _him_ over me?" He asked Liam, who looked at his mom and shook his head. Kate rolled her eyes and smacked Castle's shoulder.

"I did not."

"I asked you to go to the Hamptons with me and you went on vacation with him instead!" Kate's eyes dropped guiltily without her permission. She winced knowing that Rick could read her better than anybody. Luckily the elevator arrived, breaking the tension momentarily. After letting Liam press the lobby button Kate chanced a glance at Rick. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously but he didn't say anything. The elevator seemed to be taking its damned time. Was it always this slow?

Even after all this time Rick still didn't know that Kate broke up with Demming before he left for the Hamptons. She wasn't trying to hide things from him. But she knew he would be really upset by it. And it hardly mattered anymore. It was in the past, water under the bridge. But, damnit he was still staring at her, waiting for her to crack. She finally sighed in defeat and turned to him adjusting Liam on her hip.

"I never went with him, we broke up before you left," she stated casually. The silence that followed was deafening. The doors finally opened onto the main floor of the precinct. She exited the cart leaving a stunned Castle in her wake. When they reached the doors Liam started to wiggle and Kate gladly set him on his feet. She looked back and found Castle, still looking dazed, making his way toward her. He looked heartbroken. Damnit. That was not at all her intention.

"Kate..." he choked out. She reached out for him, pulling him to her by his shirt.

"Later," she said nodding toward Liam who was wrapped around her leg looking nervously between his parents. The kid was smart and very perceptive. There was no fooling him. So Kate pleaded with her eyes for Castle to leave it alone. For now. He held her gaze for a minute then gave her a single nod. She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard on the mouth.

...

He was waiting for her when she got home. It was late. They had finally made some headway on the case after lunch and made an arrest just a few hours ago. She stayed to finish up her paperwork so she could take tomorrow off. Kate was trying to be quiet as she slipped out of her shoes and lightly closed the door behind her. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a glass of wine, staring off into space. She could kick herself. Or maybe Demming. This is why she never told him.

"Hey," she said quietly as slowly approached him. She drapped an arm over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Is Liam down for the night?" He nodded, still not really looking at her. She sighed and pulled herself up onto the stool next to his. "Rick," she pleaded gripping his forearm. He turned slowly toward her. He looked miserable.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice cracked slightly.

"Because it doesn't matter," she said simply. Castle looked like she had just slapped him across the face.

"Of course it matters! I-We could have-" he was flustered and couldn't seem to find the words.

"We could have what? I _love_ you. I married you. We have a son. I'm pregnant. I think it all turned out just fine," she said softly. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left. I-" he tried apologizing, but she didn't want to hear it. She cut him off with a kiss. It was the easiest way to shut Rick Castle up. She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach where their daughter was currently throwing a fit of her own. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"It doesn't matter Castle. We're here now," she promised him. He finally nodded his agreement, taking a sip of his wine.

"Did you see the look on Demming's face when I walked up? That felt pretty good," he sighed happily. Kate slapped his chest lightly. "So, _wife_. Anything else you haven't told me?" He asked jokingly.

"Remember that one time in L.A.?" She paused and waited for his confirmation. After his gave her a nod, she leaned in and gave him a very thorough kiss. She broke way too soon only to line her mouth up with his ear. "I came back out of my room," she whispered seductively as she slid past him and toward their bedroom. It took him a moment to gather exactly what she meant by that. She was halfway to her destination when she heard a loud groan.

"Seriously? Kate..." he whined. She chuckled at his pouting. He was too easy. "You are killing me."

"Again Castle, what's the difference?" She asked as he quickly walked toward her. He captured her lips in a hot kiss. So hot that she forgot what they were even talking about.

"The difference," he said a bit breathless. "Is you could be cooking kid number three right now," he said holding their girl between his hands. Kate laughed hard.

"Not happening Castle," she replied.

"We'll see about that baby," he teased pushing her back into their room. "Like I said we are _really_ good at making babies without trying."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own any of this.

Well, we've come to the end of Everything After. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites

...

Detective Beckett was exhausted. She had spent the last week chasing a man who had brutally killed two children. Images of their small lifeless bodies kept bombarding her thoughts. She shook her head in an attempt to loosen their hold on her. It was a little past ten. Both of her babies would be fast asleep by now. She was going to have to sneak in to each of their rooms anyway. After a day like today she _needed_ to see them.

Kate unlocked the front door, carefully sliding her heels off. The lights were low. The loft was eerily quiet. There was no way Rick had already gone to bed. She walked into the kitchen setting her purse and keys on the island. Letting out a long sigh she turned looking for her husband. Her eyes landed on an intricate web of sheets and cushions covering half of their living room. She laughed softly. Rick was such a big kid. She really couldn't have asked for a better father for her kids.

After stashing her gun in the safe and grabbing a glass of wine she went to investigate. It took her a minute to find the opening. She ducked her head inside and felt a lump materialize in her throat. Castle was lying in the middle of the fort with Liam curled into his side and Gracie sprawled across his chest. They looked adorable all clad in their PJs, all three sound asleep. She set her wine on the coffee table and dropped down to crawl in there with them. She stretched out along Rick's open side digging her toes into his calf. He startled awake, looking over at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, you." she said as she rubbed a hand up and down her baby girl's back. Rick snuck his arm around her waist pulling her closer and then placed a soft kiss to her mouth.

"Momma?" Gracie stirred, turning her head toward Kate.

"Hey baby girl, are you cozy?" Kate said quietly, trying not to wake Liam. She nodded and reached for Kate. Grace wrapped her arms tightly around her mom's neck. "Thanks baby Momma needed a hug," she said locking eyes with Rick.

"I love you," Gracie sighed against Kate's neck. Her daughter's tiny little voice broke the last of her resolve and tears started falling. She hugged the girl tightly to her chest.

"I love you too baby," she choked out. Gracie had already fallen back asleep. Castle gently lifted the three year old from Kate laying her down next to her brother. He covered them both with a heavy blanket then motioned for Kate to follow him out of the fort. She had barely stood up when Rick's arms encircled her. He just held her for a long while as she cried. Twenty minutes later she finally pulled herself together. Rick grabbed her wine from the table and then laced their fingers together tugging her behind him. The slipped into the office and carefully shut the door behind them.

"I told the kids they could sleep down here tonight," Rick explained in a whisper. Kate smiled knowing their close proximity was for her benefit.

"Thank you," she said softy.

"Bath?"

"As long as you're in it," she said with a small smirk.

"Duh," he replied leaning down for a quick kiss. "I'll get it started. Can you get me a glass of that please?" He asked pointing to her wine.

"Yeah," she replied. Then pushing up onto her toes she pressed another soft kiss to his lips. Kate quietly made her way into the kitchen to pour her husband some wine. She made a quick stop at the fort again, crawling back inside just to make sure the kids really were OK. They were cuddled up close together. She sidled up to them. Gracie had her thumb in her mouth, her face nuzzled into her blankie. Liam had a protective arm across his sister. She smiled at them, brushing the hair from their foreheads and kissing them both.

"Mommy?" Liam was looking up at her worried.

"Hey buddy, just wanted to say goodnight." She whispered.

"Did you catch the bad guy?" He asked quietly.

"Sure did."

"Good," he mumbled, already halfway back asleep. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Kate was startled slightly to find Rick watching her when she emerged from the tent of sheets. She handed him his glass of wine.

"Better?" He asked nodding toward the kids.

"Much," she nodded. "It's really comfy in there. What's underneath those sleeping bags?" she asked. He looked away quickly.

"Castle...""Their mattresses," he mumbled.

"Seriously?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew you'd want them close," he said sheepishly. "I'll put them back first thing tomorrow."

"You realize they are going to end up in our bed right?"

"Nah, they'll be fine," he assured her.

...

Kate sighed and leaned back into Rick's chest.

"How'd it go today?" Castle asked as he pulled a loofa across his wife's stomach.

"It was awful, but we got him."

"Good. I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said softly. Kate laid her head on his shoulder bringing a hand to thread through Castle's hair.

"How long until Grace starts preschool?" She mused out loud, eliciting a low laugh from Rick.

"Why Detective? You miss me bugging you at work?"

"Yes, I _really_ do," she sighed.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked her, dropping the loofa and pulling her closer to his chest.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed as Rick started trailed kisses down the column of her throat.

"Oh yeah?" He asked amused.

"Yes, I noticed the date today while doing paperwork. Ten years ago, today, you started annoying me," she teased.

"Hey!" he protested, playfully squeezing her hip. She laughed and then carefully turned in the tub, careful not to spill any water onto the floor. Kneeling between his thighs she took his face between her hands.

"Best thing that ever happened to me," she whispered before covering his mouth with hers.

...

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
